


Family

by glitterybluemagic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterybluemagic/pseuds/glitterybluemagic
Summary: my little take on how magnus and alec decides to have children. for @deatheater-hearmeroar





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deatheater_hearmeroar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deatheater_hearmeroar/gifts).



It was definitely something they didn’t plan on. Not because of some deep reason or anything like that. Between Magnus’s duties as a High Warlock and Alec being the Head of Institute, it was just a topic that never came up. They were even busier now with the Clave finally trying to implement changes and the two played key roles as the driving force behind it. 

Despite all of this, they were content. Grateful that they had the other to rely on when things went downhill and someone to celebrate with when something good happens for a change. After everything they’ve been through, personally and together, they were happy. Completely and utterly happy. They found a safe haven in each other, something neither of them believed to have deserved for a long time. 

Magnus and Alec carried themselves in a certain way. Caring or nurturing weren’t the traits strangers would typically describe them with. Their friends knew better of course. As much as Alec was a soldier, he was a compassionate leader. Always putting his Shadowhunters first. He made sure they felt safe, listened to their problems, offering meaningful advice when he could. And contrary to his reputation, Magnus cared deeply. His unwavering loyalty to his loved ones made him a force to be reckoned with especially when anyone dared to harm them. The number of times he came dangerously close death when he was saving others rivaled many Shadowhunters. It was just a side of the pair that people rarely saw.

It was only after their friends started to have children of their own did the topic slowly surface. It started small. In the ways Alec saw how Magnus loved entertaining the younger kids with little lightshows of his magic, how he saw his eyes sparkle when they giggled at his antics and how he joined the older ones in their mischievous pranks. There was almost a bounce in his step whenever he sensed the kids nearby. It made Alec’s heart leap, seeing how light his boyfriend became. Magnus saw it in quieter ways. How Alec’s voice softened around shy kids, helping them gain confidence in themselves. He saw how the older kids turned to him when they felt confused or helpless and how he helped the kids feel comfortable in their own skin. He saw the pride in Alec’s eyes when one of the kids overcomes a personal obstacle. He practically glowed. Alec was their rock, as he was to so many others, but with the kids he was soft too.

It was a Thursday night. They spent the night babysitting the kids while their parents went on a date. They’ve done this a million times before but that night was especially tiring. The kids were running around everywhere, and nothing seemed to hold their attention. 2 hours in though, the adrenaline finally wore off a bit and they managed to sit them down for a few rounds of Monopoly. Boisterous laughter echoed throughout the loft when Alec and the kids banded up against Magnus after he won 3 rounds. They all slept in the living room that night. Magnus conjured up about 30 of the fluffiest blankets in the most outrageous of colours and the kids started rolling around in them tugging Alec and Magnus in along with them. Eventually their eyes started to droop and their laughter turned into yawns.

“You messed up my hair,” Magnus chuckled when he saw himself in a mirror.

“You messed up the loft,” his boyfriend retorted, pulling him close.

They stayed like that for a moment. Magnus’s back to Alec’s chest. Alec’s arms around his waist, lips kissing his temples. They watched as the kids slept peacefully, tossing and turning every now and then. Smiling, Magnus turned to face Alec intertwining their hands, pulling him down to sleep on the couch.

“Have you ever had children?” Alec asked.

He felt Magnus shake his head before they both drifted to sleep.

Alec woke up to the smell of breakfast the next morning. Sitting up, he saw Magnus cooking in the kitchen with some of the older kids while the young ones set up the table. Warmth grew in his chest seeing them. Sun light was pouring in from a nearby window, some of the younger kids singing a song completely off tune. The kids were all smiles, still in their pajamas, munching on some fruit or stealing whatever food they can from the pan. And Magnus was bare faced, hair sticking up in all directions, singing along to whatever song they were belting out. Then he realized. He wanted to see this every day. He wanted to feel this way all the time. He wanted this. With Magnus.

“Have kids with me,” he blurted out.

Everyone fell silent. They all looked up, eyes wide, mouths opened. The kids slowly turned their heads to Magnus who was scrambling some eggs. They waited for his response with bated breaths. Magnus blinked several times trying to make sense of what just happened, not believing his ears. His mouth opened and closed several times, trying to find the right words to say. The man who never ran out of things to talk about, was speechless.

“Okay,” he finally said, head nodding quickly.

His eyes were still locked with Alec who let out the breath he was holding. A smile broke on both of their faces, growing wider with each passing second. There was that feeling again. The warmth spreading, this time right down to the tips of their fingers. They almost didn’t hear the gasps coming from the kids.

“We’re gonna get another cousin!”

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr @glitterybluemagic


End file.
